Julie In Wonderland
by MONKEYWRITERS
Summary: Who is this bold, mysterious, hard headed, bad tempered girl that just showed up to Wonderland? I don't know, but Alice and Hatter might? Read and see! Cheshire Cat/Chessur & Other Character!
1. Not Ready For this

**I am simply a beginner at this writing stories thing so PLEASE give me a break.

* * *

**

_Chapter 1, Not ready for this._

The wind swirled through my face as I walked through the forest. The only place I could feel calm and relaxed. As I walked through the forest I thought of whether I should marry the Lord, or not. Tomorrow was my engagement party and the twins had told me the Lord was going to propose at precisely 2:00pm. I shivered as the air became colder and looked down at what I was wearing. I had a white tank top, black short shorts, and air walk boots that reached just bellow my knees. I heard small footsteps in the distance and began to wonder whom, besides my self, would be in the forbidden forest at 12 in the morning. I shrugged it off and walked quieter. As I walked I suddenly saw the most peculiar thing ever. It was a white rabbit in a trench coat. It was beckoning me towards him as it pointed at a clock. I followed it until I no longer saw it. I saw a rabbit hole big enough for more than twenty rabbits under an old oak three that stood proud. I got on my knees and looked inside the hole to find nothing but pure pitch black. A pair of hands were at my back and instead of pulling me out as I expected they pushed me further until I fell in.

There's no need to tell you what happened after I fell for I'm sure you all have read the stories. Although whoever pushed me knew me well because they also threw a book bag with all my favorite clothes, jewelry, make up, and hair accessories. As I walked through the peculiar forest with flowers that towered over me like buildings I wondered whether this was a dream or not. After 5 minutes of walking and staring at my surroundings two men stood in front of me. They had really dark brown eyes, dirty blonde hair and had their arms linked together. _In the book there were certainly not hot twins!_ Could they be the famous Tweed-

Who are-

You? One finished the others sentence. Their voices were husky and sexy.

Julie. Who are you? I asked no one in particular.

I'm Tweedle Dee, he's Tweedle Dum.

I'm Tweedle Dum, he's Tweedle Dee.

Can you take me home?

We should-

Take her to Absolum, they said to each other ignoring completely my question. Each took one of my hands and dragged me to a little corner of the forest where three mushrooms and a small woman stood. Her skin was an electrifying blue and her hair was green, reflecting the color of her dress. She didn't pay any attention to us, although I'm positive she knew we were there.

Absolum we-

Brought someone, she looked back and then looked at the boys.

What is your name? She asked me.

Absolum? I asked wondering whether this woman really was her. I thought it was a _male_ caterpillar!

You're not Absolum, I am you stupid girl. What is your name? She asked now getting impatient, but what she didn't know was that I wasn't patient._ At all!_

My name is Julie and I am not going to take any of your shit! You want to call someone stupid go talk to Alice! You may think your all that in a bag of ships, but your not! And just 'cause your "absolute"-I made quotation marks with my hands- doesn't mean you can be a _bitch _to every girl that falls down that fucking rabbit hole!

She stared at me with shock in her wide eyes and dropped her cigarette. I turned on my heel and that was the last I heard of Dee, Dum, and Bitchy caterpillar. Now I was walking in the darkest forest I have ever seen in my whole life. Every once in a while I could swear I was hearing purring. Maybe I was going crazy now…. I guess that's okay.

You seem lost, purred a honey like seductive voice in my ear. I had to admit the voice was turning me on, but it was also creepy how there was no one here.

Who's there! My voice came out better than I thought.

The Cheshire Cat, of course! An enormously wicked grin began to appear in front of me. Then a body of a cat began to attach to it. Its fur was dark gray silver with blue green stripes and eyes the same color.

What do you call yourself?

Julie, I said. Then I thought, my parents always told me not to talk to strangers. Would that go with a _cat_ that's a stranger?

Yes, but the question is whether you are _the _Julie, His grin became even wider. If that was possible.

NO! The question is if you can tell me how to get home! I screamed at the insane cat.

I'll take you to the Hare and the Hatter, but that's as far as I'll go. Maybe he can see if you are _the _Julie.

You're going to have a debate whether I am I or not I! Now I was getting mad.

I never get involved in politics, his body twirled in a circle while his head stayed still.

Cats are _not _supposed to talk, let alone smile, his face turned in my direction and he nodded.

I forgot you upper lands have those dull cats that just meow, in his spot now stood a tall pale figure with turquoise eyes. Under his eyes there were upside down triangles in the same color as his eyes and the two stripes across his chest. He had tattered jeans that hung loosely on his hips and a black vest that was completely open. Exposing his beautifully muscled chest. What caught my eyes was the tattoo of his regular eyes in between the beginning of his v line. This not only caught my eye, it also turned me on. Images of me tracing those eyes with my tongue filled my mind.

I instinctively licked my lips and he smirked at me all to knowingly. He began to purr again and then disappeared and reappeared right in front of me. His hands trailed from my hips to my ass, which he cupped strongly. I could have stopped him, but I was enjoying my self. My hands went all the way up to his ears, which I caressed slowly with one finger for each. His purring got louder and as he closed his eyes shut his grip on my ass became harder.

I jumped and straddled him as he stood there, his eyes still closed. His eyes shot open as soon as I began to rock my hips and he began to walk deeper into the threes. When he was certain no one would see us he stopped and leaned his head down. The kiss started slow and ended ferocious. We separated and looked into each other's eyes. His eyes had turned a light blue and I looked at him questionongly, but he just gave me the same look. His eyes turned back to the turquoise I was beginning to love.

What happened to your eyes? They were light blue a minute ago? I asked curiosity consuming me.

The- they were? He stuttered out, his eyes wide with surprise. I nodded in response. Afterward he didn't say anything he just stood there his eyes wide, not really looking anywhere.

Chess, what's wrong? I waved a hand in front of his eyes, but he kept staring into space. Chess are you ok?

* * *

**Plz, Plz, Plz, Plz Review! Remember:**

**Reviews are like Johny Depp!**

**Love:  
**

_**Monkey Writes**_


	2. I Can't Believe This

_Chapter 2, I can't believe this._

**Chess P.O.V.**

I can't believe this is happening to me. Now. Without even a sign telling me this would happen. This has to be a dream. It has to be. Yes that's what it is! I noticed we'd left the bag she was carrying back on the spot where I found her and took this as an opportunity to pace, which is the only way I can think.

Where is your bag? I asked as if noticing this for the first time. She looked around then smacked her hand to her forehead.

I must have left it back when our…. Little adventure started, she hesitated before saying the last part. I smirked at her and leaned in to lick from where her neck began to her ear, the smirk on her face didn't escape my eyes.

Ill go get it, even I could notice how low and husky my voice was. This was getting worst. But first-

I wrapped my arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around mine. I leaned in to kiss her and she let me all too willingly. My tongue licked her bottom lip asking for entrance and she granted it. Our tongues fought for dominance as they did a dance routine in her mouth. I began to purr instinctively and she moaned at the vibration. I smiled against her lips and pulled away unwillingly. She began to bite her bottom lip and this turned me on in some bizarre way. She was different from the girls around here. She wasn't shy, yet at the same time she was. When she noticed we weren't in the forest any more she looked at me with a million questions going through her eyes

It's a gift of my own; don't tell anyone I can do that because they might take me as a taxi driver. I can only do it if the person doesn't notice what I'm doing that's part of why I kissed you. But mostly because your lips are tempting, I said in a hurry to go think what I was doing but also because I didn't particularly liked questions. I hate that about Alice. Does that cover most of it?

Uhh, yeah. But you look like you're in a hurry. What's wrong? Damn this girl could read people, even hatter who knew me the most couldn't read me well!

I have to go get that bag before the mice steal it! Don't leave this house I will be back.

Yes daddy, she extended the two words like a little girl would do and I smiled at her childlike behavior.

Smart-ass, I kissed her one last time as my erection pressed against her stomach. Once again I purred and she moaned. I was never going to get anywhere with this girl. Forget thinking I would love anyone this rare. Unfortunately I had forgotten that she seemed to like that damn bag.

She pulled away from me and hit me on my chest playfully.

Stop doing that and go get my bag! She scolded me for trying to make her forget her bag. I kind of need the clothes in it!

I looked her up and down and finally realized what she was wearing. Her white tank top hung to her curves for dear life, her black short shorts were just what they were called, SHORT, her boots reached just bellow her knees, exposing many skin above. Her hair reached her ass, it was very long, and it was pitch black with exception of her bangs, which was turquoise. She also wore a white headband.

I think what your wearing is simply great, what I really wanted to say was fucking hot, but I was going to go easy for now.

Go get my bag now! She screamed ferociously at me. It seemed to me she has a temper… interesting…

Fine, I'll get the bag now! Just please don't leave the house, okay?

All right, now go! I gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before transporting to where we left her bag. I found the white rabbit smelling it; curiosity filled his eyes.

Chessur! Where is she? Is she with you? Why are you taking that bag? Where are you going? Don't walk away from me!

I have her okay! I screamed at the imbecile. Now stop asking questions! For the white queen's sake! (You know how it supposed to be for god's sake?) By the way Im not giving her back yet.

Chessur what does that mea-

My transporting back to the house cut off his question.

**Julie's P.O.V. **_(while chessur is gone)_

Well this is boring, I said to myself. With Chessur gone there is nothing to do. I wonder how big this house is?

I started walking around the house and had only found the bathroom, which was huge, the kitchen, also big, and a pink and black striped room. _I wonder whom this room belongs to. _Everything in it was striped, and black and pink. Even the furniture and the floor. _I don't think this belongs to Chessur…does it?_ My question was answered when a woman, just about the same age as me, came in the room. What was peculiar about her was her head, which had pink and black striped cat ears. Behind her twitched a black and pink striped tail and her eyes were the same pink as her other cat parts, and room we were in, she also had long black claws. Her hair was quite peculiar, for it was half pink and half black. She was like Chessur's female twin.

Who are yeow? Her voice was very childlike and at the last word it sounded more like a meow than a you. In less than a minute her ears and tail were gone, her eyes turned blue, her hair completely pink, and her nails grew back to normal human size. Her voice however stayed the same. Hellow! Didn't yeow hear mew! Who are yeow?

Listen bitch don't scream at me! You don't know me like that!

**Back to Chessur's P.O.V. **_(when he got home)_

Hellow! Didn't yeow hear mew! Who are yeow! I heard Rosie scream from her room's direction.

Listen bitch don't scream at me! You don't know me like that! Aw damn it Julie! I forgot, they both have a temper! I ran to Rosie's room to find them face to face, Rosie hissing at Julie.

Girls, girls! Calm down I said, separating them from each other. Julie didn't loosened up but Rosie did, as soon as she saw me. I see you girls met already.

You know that, Julie said pointing in disgust at Rosie. I nodded in response and Julie spotted her bag in my hand. She smiled, took it, gave me chaste kiss on the lips, and walked away to the direction where the bathroom was. I watched her as she swayed her hips more than necessary. I knew what she was doing; she was making Rosie jealous because of screaming at her. Even she didn't miss how Rosie looked at me.

I looked to the side to find Rosie full of burning, hot, steaming anger.

What the fuck was that! I go to Hatter's for less than a day and your already cheating on me!

Cheating on you! Don't you wish I were cheating on you! We never had anything! And Im fucking tired of telling you that! I fucked you once! One time! Una ves! (That's one time in Spanish) and you think you can do whatever you want with my fucking life! Telling people were together! I rather marry Hatter!

Fine! Pick her! I don't fucking care! Every man in here is just dying for me anyway! I don't need you!

Don't you wish every man were dying for you!

Fuck you Chester!

It's Chessur, bitch. Don't confuse his name with whom your probably screwing around with because only a man with such a dull name would screw you, said Julie's calm voice from behind me. Her hands then wrapped around my waist. I looked back at her and smiled. Rosie huffed and walked out the house.

I knew I kept you for a reason, I said to her. Her beautiful laughter filled the room and she let go of me to walk to my front. My smirk became wider as I noticed what she was wearing now. She changed her shoes, which were the same but in turquoise, her shorts had change to a very very short black ruffled skirt, a turquoise strapless shirt that said I LOVE CATS in black print, and a turquoise headband.

I simply love your shirt!

I thought you would! Her hands went to her stomach as if it hurt and then I heard a small growl emanating from her stomach. I chuckled as I realized that she might be hungry. I took her hand and pulled her to the kitchen.

Come on, you can't be hungry when we go to Hatter's place or he will stuff your mouth with crackers and tea.

EWW! I laughed at her childlike behavior and sat her on one of the stools that were in front of the stove. She rested her head on her arms and watched me work in the kitchen.

Do you like pork?

Nope.

Do you like fried chicken?

Never.

Do you like sausages?

I should kill you just for asking that!

What the fuck do you like then! This girl was the pickiest person I met in my entire life!

HELLO! HAVE YOU NOT HEARD OF A FUCKING VEGETARIAN PERSON!

A ve- ve- vege-ge- tarian! I stuttered back. This girl is just not making it easy!

Yeah, why? Is there a problem?

* * *

**Reviewz Plz! & Remember kids:**

**Reviews are like Chessur!**

**Love:  
**

_**Monkey Writes**_


	3. The White Queen

_Chapter 3. The White Queen._

**Julie's P.O.V.**

Are you okay, Chessur? He seemed to be in shock ever since I told him I was a vegetarian… it worried me… a lot. I clapped, snapped, stomped, and even went as far as to scream I love dogs, but he would not snap out of it. So I decided to do the unexpected. I walked over to where he stood frozen, took a deep breath, and pressed my hand flat on his junk. At first I was shocked to see he didn't react, but after I pressed harder his eyes rolled back and out of his mouth came out what sounded like a moan mixed with purring.

He looked down at my hand and smirked mischievously. He didn't move my hand from his junk, oh no, instead he trapped me between the counter and his body. His lips came crashing down on mine and I granted access immediately. My hands grabbed bunches of his hair and his hands grabbed at my hips for dear life. He had long nails, but he seemed to know how to handle them. We separated to gain air, but his lips didn't leave my skin as he traced small kisses down my neck. I repeated my actions from before and caressed his ears, once again receiving a moan from him.

Mmm… Julie? He said against the skin on my shoulder.

Yes, Chessur?

Would you like to stay here, in my house, today? I smiled at his question and answered quickly and honestly.

How about every night? He lifted his head to see if I was lying and smirked when he saw the honesty in my eyes. I smiled back at him. He leaned in slowly as if he were afraid I would deny him and I hurried his lips down by pulling him down by his head. He raised me up to sit me on the counter and reached for the zipper at the back of my shirt. Once he found it he pulled it down and tossed my shirt to the side. He pulled away to look at me and licked his lips. I realized he had transported us to his room and I was now sitting on a table next to his king size bed. He reached behind me and pressed a button.

Better close the door, he said smirking at me. I smiled and kissed him again. I worked his vest off. He pressed our chest together before taking me to his bed. I worked on my shoes and he helped because he didn't have any on, then he took my skirt off. He stood up from the bed and took his pants off. I lay there just staring at his marvelous body and he stared at mine.

Fucking beautiful, I smiled and stopped him when he made to take off his boxers.

I stood up and pushed him to the bed. He pulled me down on top of him and I whispered in his ear.

Ill take those off, he moaned when I started rocking back and forth on top of his junk. Both of us were left with only our under wear and he didn't seem to like it as he eyed mine. I lowered myself to where his junk was and began to lick his tattoo eyes. I heard him gasp, but then moan and purr at the same time. I looked up at him and took the waistband of his boxers in my hands, then pulled it down. His erection came out fast and I smiled at what I was going to do. I pressed my tongue against the top of him and heard him gasp, but also received the loudest moan yet. This excited me more. I took him in my mouth and went up and down slowly at first, but then he grabbed my head and took me at a faster pace. My hands gripped at his hips as he became closer to the edge.

Juliiiiiieeeeee, his voice was the honey of always, but huskier and he let go of my head to grip at the sheets, which he ripped because of his long nails. Oh fuck!

As greedy as it seemed I took everything he gave and when I looked up at him he pulled me under him. He whispered in my ear seductively.

That was new to me, and it fucking meowed my whiskers, I smiled and moved my neck so he could have better access to my neck. _I couldn't believe wonderland didn't know about blowjobs!_ My thought left me as he began to work of my bra, but was interrupted by loud knocking downstairs on the door.

Fuck! Were going to have to stop, beautiful. The Queen is here and we can't ignore her because she has my keys anyway, I was disappointed that we had to stop, but giddy that he thought I was beautiful.

**Chessur's P.O.V.**

I heard Julie huff in frustration when I left the bed to get my clothes and smirked at the fact that she wanted to continue our…adventure. I put on my boxers and turned around to find Julie laying on the bed just staring at me.

As lovely as you look in your underwear, I need you to put your clothes on so I don't get in trouble with the White Queen, I said begging her with my eyes to do so.

Fine, she walked over and wrapped her arms around my waist and mine went immediately to her hips. She got on the tip of her toes and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. But because you told me to, not for no White Queen.

Thank you, she walked over to where her skirt was and put it on while I put my pants on. The knocking on the door got louder and quicker. I turned around expecting to see Julie ready, but saw her struggling with the zipper on the back of her shirt. I walked over and zipped it up for her.

You're a life saver Chessy, she breathed in a sigh of contentment when I chuckled. The door knocking got hectic and it was getting rather annoying. I took Julie in my arms bridal style and transported us to the back of the forest near my house.

What the hell? She got out of my arms and looked at me with curiouse eyes. Why are we not in the house, where we should or could be?

That's weird she sounded like she was trying to confuse me. Like what me and hatter do…

Simple, would you or would you not think that if she believed we were not in that house she would not know what we were doing? Julie, darling? I said trying to test if she would try and confuse me back.

But, if you, my Chessy, know when The White Queen is or is not at the door, is it not obviouse that she would know when you are or are not in your house and with whom?

No.

Isn't it Chessur, isn't it really?

_What in the name of all that is insane is going on! _She then smiled at me and I saw something I had yet to see before. Her eyes were the same color of Hatters, but they had a little hint of Alice's colour.

_Could it be?

* * *

_

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEEEEEEWWWWWW!**

**Reviews are like Chessy action! (double meaning to that last word -wink, wink-)**

**Love:**

_**Monkey Writes**_


	4. Shocking Is It Not?

**Sorry for the long wait, this chapter may be nasty, but there are NO LEMONS in this one, sorry!

* * *

**

_Chapter 4. Shocking, is it not?_

**Chessur's P.O.V.**

Could it be that Julie's parents are who I think they are? How could I find out without raising suspicions? Well I don't know yet, but I **will** find out.

Chessy?

Yes?

Why did you go into shock once I told you that I was vegetarian?

Well, lets just say that you reminded me of a friend that I don't like to think about, I said trying to get out of this conversation.

Well, Well, I finally find you two! Exclaimed a happy, but yet a little annoyed White Queen. Hmm, I could have swore I heard sounds in the house

Well I can assure you it was not we, Mirana dearest, I said side stepping **this** conversation as well.

Well, may I talk to you for a moment, Chessur?

Of Course, your highness, she pulled me out far from Julie.

What did you mean by, _"I'm not giving her back yet"?_

I meant exactly what I said, Mirana.

I'm not going to let you break her heart, like with Rosie and the rest of the girls you've dated before. Therefore I forbid though to date, or whatever it is you do with girls, with Julie, said a very serious Mirana.

Have you thought of what I feel towards her? I was beginning to get frustrated as to how she treated me like I didn't have feelings.

And what would those be?

I think this is the last one, Mirana. She's like an addiction, I was positive that my firmness and light blue eye color convinced her. She answered with a quick nod and walked over to Julie, once changing her expression to the mask of happiness she wore to deceive others.

We must now take you to the Hatter and the Hare, they are waiting for you, so come on lets get a move on, she said to Julie with her gentle and sweet voice. I wasn't ready to take her to the Hatter and the Hare yet, but I was already in enough trouble as it is, so I went along with what she said, up until I saw how short Julie's skirt really was, obviously that is a no go, especially with all the perverted guards and knights the Queen has in her castle

Your highness if you don't mind I would like to take her to the tailor first, get her something more appropriate for the arrival of our new champion? I saw the look of confusion on Julie's face, before she quickly replaced it with curiosity and a smile almost as big as mine, almost. The Queen followed my gaze and widened her eyes briefly at the amount of uncovered skin under her skirt and the size of her smile. She looked at me straight in the eye, with a tint of confusion in them, and nodded quickly. I watched as she turned her horse around and left, but not before warning me of the amount of time I had to find what I wanted, an hour.

Why do I have to find a new outfit? Why are you looking at my smile like that? Who was that lady? Where is this tailor anyway, and how am I supposed to buy a new outfit with no money and only an hour? Cheshire nay walks away from me! Her questions hit me on my bad side, mostly because I was not a fan of questions, let alone **being** questioned. I turned around walked to her and crashed my lips to hers silencing her much bothersome questions, it took her a moment to react, but when she realized I was kissing her she tangled her hands in my hair, bunches of it in her fragile hands, deepening the kiss. I let go and looked right into her beautiful-

I stopped dead in my tracks as I realized what color her eyes were. One was the same lightning green as Hatter mixed with small lines of Alice's crystal blue eyes, the other one remained the same crystal blue of Alice's eyes. She noticed my gaze and rummaged through her bag, taking out a small pearl white mirror with the name Alice in bold silver letters on the back. i was curiouse about the mirror, but i let that go, concentrating on her eyes for the moment. I let go of her and she looked at her face in the mirror, eyes widening at the change of color, but somehow it looked as if she knew about this. In less than a minute she had disappeared from where she was as if at puff of smoke had up and eaten her! I stared, eyes wide, at the spot where she stood only seconds ago. I recovered as best as I could and transported to the white Queen's castle, once in the front I busted open the doors and walked up to the throne, ignoring the look of concern, shock and curiosity.

Where is Tarrant Hightopp, never in my lifetime had I used his real name, it hurt a little, but pushed that thought aside quickly. The Queen hesitated before telling me he was out doing royal business.

Is something of the matter, Chessur?

Oh indeed Mirana, but it's a matter I must confirm before telling anyone, with that simple explanation she nodded, motioned toward my seat next to her throne and smiled sympathetically, as if she knew what I was going through

I turned back into my cat form and lied down in my chair, while staring at my so-called best friend's chair, next to mine. I thought of everything and anything, the memory of seeing Julie disappear in thin air, leaving a trail of smoke, repeated over and over in my head, as if telling me that i already knew the explanation towards why Julie could do that, until sleep took over my small cat body.

**~In Chessur's dream~**

_In my dream I was in bed with Rosie, but some how I knew this was no dream, I knew that this had happened already. We had just finished having sexual intercourse and she was panting her breath pitched as she kissed me with passion and excitement, her nails dug into my head while she pulled on my hair when out of nowhere her nails began to get longer and sharper, she stopped kissing me and looked at her nails, shock quickly replacing the excitement. I looked at her straight in the eyes as I watched her lightning blue eyes turn into a fuchsia with pitch black center, her hair turning the same colors on the left black and on the right fuchsia. My eyes widened as I got out her bed she stood and looked at her back as a twitchy black and fuchsia stripped tail appeared along with two striped cat ears on her head._

_What did you do to me? She was scared, I saw it in her eyes as she looked at me with hatred and disgust._

_I don't know Rosie, I'm sorry I didn't know this would happen!_

_You monster! Her first words coming out in a whisper, then raising her volume until she was screaming at me to leave her bed room. Leave! I don't want to see you anymore! Monster!_

_In a flash Rosie had turned into Julie, making the rest a dream and not part of something i had lived years, she was now screaming at me._

_Monster! I hate you Chessur! Her hectic screaming stopped and soon turned into a menacing tone, she talked slowly while pointing at my face with her index finger and long, dangerously close, nail. But mark my words Chessur Rapay, though shall rue this day._

**~Waking up~**

I woke up startled, trying as much as i could to catch my breath, my eyes watery from how she had treated me in the nightmare, sweating I looked at my surroundings, somewhere in between my nightmare I had been switched to the room I usually occupied in the white castle. I stood and walked to the body length mirror next to the huge window that opened to the porch. My face was completely covered in sweat and I was almost naked, stripped down to just my boxers. With my tail, I reached over and got a towel that was on the floor, drying my face, as i thought back of what my dream meant.

**Julie**, I said as soon as it hit me. This dream explains why she can disappear and smile just as big as me. Once she drank my cum my DNA was transferred to her, just like when I had sex with Rosie! I ran to my closet pulling out a white vest and white jeans that hung loose, just like all my jeans. I didn't bother to put on shoes because I knew I would break them with the claws on my feet, so I ran out my room and to the throne room, where Mirana was quietly reading a book. Odd book if you ask me, it looked as though it was a thousand years old, brown and dusty, with the edges all lightly damaged, and yellowish white pages. She closed it as soon as I got near her, giving me the impression she was hiding something, something big from me.

Mirana I need you to send a search party for our champion she is not with me at the moment and frankly I don't know with whom exactly she is, as to why or what happened, discretion is asked on my part, until I confirm my suspicions, I spoke with firmness and confidence for I knew she would not go deep into that if I asked her not to, and I knew that she thought I had my good reasons for that, which I do, as a matter of fact.

So be it, she answered in her sweet calm voice. I shall send the knights on the search party for Julie immediately. As to Hatter, he has returned and said would be having his breakfast for now, he also indicated he needed privacy, so your conversation must wait.

I don't care if he wants privacy or not, this conversation has no time to wait, I walked out the throne room and headed straight for where I knew Tarrant would be. Once I excited the maze entrance I saw the fool sitting by him self at the tea table, sipping cranberry tea noisily.

Ahh, Chessur, I see you nay listen to my request of privacy, naughty, it sickened me how he could just sit there and keep it hidden from me.

You low life baskrell! I yelled at him as I smashed my hand on the table sending teacups, biscuits, and silverware flying.

What ever is it the matter, Chessur?

You call yourself a best friend! The audacity of you, keep a secret from me for 19 years! What does our friendship even mean to you anymore? I pleaded the last part, putting every ounce of my hurt in my eyes as I stared at his eyes, while he twitched and fidgeted uncontrollably, eyes turning from blue to gray, back and forth.

What are y-y-you t-t-talking ab-b-bout?

Tarrant Hightop I am very disappointed in you...

His eyes widened at my words, finally stopping on the color gray, realizing completely what I was talking about. He stood up and tried to walk away from me, but I grabbed him by his coat and pushed him back.

I haven't the slightest idea of what you're talking about, Chessur, if you will excuse me i have a very important hat to finish by tonight and that is exactly what i plan on doing.

And still you try to lie to me Tarrant Hightop, why did you not tell me you had a daughter!

* * *

**Sorry it took soo long, my laptop got a virus and it got ALL deleted, but i wrote it again, some details i changed from the first one i wrote, but i like this one better.**

**Reviews are like Hidden Secrets! =^-^=**

**P.S. : The virus also deleted the 5th chapter so i will be taking quited some time to update seeing as i dont remember chapter 5 as much as i remembered the 4th chapter, sorry!  
**

**Love:**

**_Monkey Writes_  
**


	5. No one ever said love was easy

**I was thinking that maybe it was time to get into the minds of one of the other Characters, so when you read this chapter leave a review telling me ****if you want a full chapter, half of a chapter, or whatever. Also**** which out of these characters would you like:**

**Hatter,**

**Mirana,**

**or Rosie.**

**NOTE: The character you pick will be chapter 7, i know what your thinking! but this is chpt. 5! Well i already started chpt. 6 and i thought it rude to leave such a big cliff hanger and wait for chpt. 7 to see what Hatter would do to Chessur after seeing and finding out what he did.  
**

* * *

Chapter 5. No one ever said love was easy.

**Julie's P.O.V.**

What was that? How did I do that? Where am I? I looked around, confused as to how I could have turned into dust and made it all the way-

My train of thought was interrupted as I noticed the pattern on my nails, one black followed after a white one next, then black, then white, repeating this over and over, my shoes were all broken toe nails the same as my finger nails popping out, each one as long as Chessur's. I took off my shoes and sighed disappointed.

There's no point in keeping those anymore, I said continuing a new train of thought, as I floated aimlessly on my back with my arms crossed behind my back. When did my nails grow and change color? I scratched my head and felt something out of the normal, I took out my mirror from my pocket, seeing as that's the only thing I brought when I disappeared, and looked at my head. On top stood two white and black stripped ears, I looked at my eyes and sighed in relief as I noticed my eyes were still the lightning green with crystal blue eyes they've always been, removed the contact lances that was still on my eye, and frowned as my turquoise bangs and hair had grown just above my knees, turning back to its original hazardously straight lightning orange. Behind a black and white striped cattail twitched uncontrollably. I pulled my bangs back with a hair clip I always kept in my pocket.

Well, I don't look that bad? Do I? I said sitting crossed leg upside down, in the air.

I think you look beautiful, said an oh so familiar voice. I turned and crouched, as I hissed at the person who had sneaked up at me.

**Chessur's P.O.V.**

I raised my hands in front of me in defense as I watched Julie's newborn Cheshire Cat instincts hiss at me, for I knew that wasn't her. I took a step back slowly and talked without a movement, hands still in front of me.

Easy girl, I'm not going to hurt you, her eyes turned to the darkest shade of black as the sky turned to a purple and navy blue color and began to thunder. I had heard of specially gifted cats, but it's one in a billion, I guess she's that one. Still I wonder what her gift is…

Not even 3 seconds later I thought that she glided towards me, everything in her path dying and becoming as black as her eyes. Her hissing got worst, and I worried she was really going to kill me as she began making circles around me, hissing even louder.

Julie, beautiful calm down, its me Chessur, remember me? She seemed to recognize my smile, her eyes changed back to the lighting green with crystal blue eyes that began this mess, but everything she had killed stayed the same, black and lifeless. Floating in the air she crushed into my arms, hugging me tightly, my arms wrapped around her as if on cue, her soft sobs falling on my chest.

What's happening to me Chessur, I'm not supposed to try to kill you, her quivering form and sobbing face made my heart crush because somehow I knew this was my fault, if only I had managed to stop myself in the house, she wouldn't be suffering like this now. I took courage from where I knew I didn't have it and began to explain.

Julie, I know why you're like me now…

Why? She looked at me in the eyes, tears still streaming down her cheeks. I kissed her tears away when she closed her eyes, her tears calmed down a little afterwards.

Remember what you did to me in the house earlier?

Yes, what about it, her voice became curious, yet apprehensive.

Julie, when you, you meaning me, manage to get a Cheshire Cat's DNA into someone else, you turn that person into what you are, by now she had stiffened and had her eyes closed. I hugged her and transported her to my room in the white castle. I cupped her face and kissed her closed eyes, took her in my arms bridal style and laid her oh so gently on my bed then sat on the other side of the king size bed. I looked into her now open eyes and spoke softly as my eyes began to water.

Will you ever forgive me? Her reaction took me by surprise. She had managed to get out of her state of shock as soon as the words left my mouth, pressing her lips hungrily against mine, I wrapped my arms around her waist, holding her for dear life. She pulled away, seeing as I didn't want to.

There is nothing to forgive, if this is what I have to go through to be with you, then so be it, I smiled like a damn fool and watched as her smile grew just as wide as mine. She leaned in for another kiss, granting me entrance to her as soon as her lips touched mine. I massaged her tongue lightly, Julie moaned and purred at the same time when my hands grabbed her hips tightly, she straddled me and started rocking back and forth. My lips left hers only to start a trail of wet kisses down her neck. She took off my white vest and explored my chest and abs with her hands. I unzipped her shirt oh so slowly, throwing it to the floor.

I laid her down on the bed and trailed soft, open mouthed, and wet kisses up and down her legs. I crawled to her and kissed her lips softly; she wrapped her arms around my neck, looking into my eyes. Her eyes. God they're beautiful. We stayed there for what seemed hours, but were only minutes, just looking into each other's eyes. I lowered my self and positioned my mouth to be right next to her ear.

I have to tell you a secret, I held her tightly against me, making her moan. I was afraid to let her go. What if what I tell her will scare her away.

What's the secret, Chessy?

Julie, I looked into her eyes as I said the last part. I'm in love with you.

Oh Chessur, she kissed me lightly, yet passionately. Does this mean she's accepted me? I wasn't sure, so I asked.

Does this mean-

I love you too, Chessur, she said cutting off my question. I smiled so big that if I wasn't a Cheshire Cat it would have hurt. I kissed her lips, she granted me access, our tongues fought for dominance. I let go of her lips only to remove her skirt; once I threw it to the floor I smirked and attacked her lips again. She flipped me over, unbuttoned and unzipped my pants, took them off and threw them on the floor. Before she could take my boxers off I growled and flipped her over, I wasn't going to let her first this time too, it's my turn.

No, it's my turn now you went first in my house. She purred my name, making me hornier. She licked from my neck all the way to my ear where she nibbled on it before whispering seductively.

Make me yours, Chessur. I ripped her laced underwear and bra off and her eyes grew big with excitement. I licked her nipples, getting a louder moan from her. I went down and kissed her folds lightly before slipping my tongue in her.

Oh yes Chessur, she moaned as I explored her with my tongue. I slipped a finger in, then later adding a second, then a third. She arched her back and her hands went to my hair pulling on it while she moaned and purred. She caressed my ears making me moan and purr while I was in her, this seemed to make her get near to her climax, so I topped it off by nibbleling on her clit.

! She screamed at the top of her lungs as she rode off her orgasm. Finding out she was a screamer only made her sexier and me hornier. She stared at me while I sucked on my juice-covered fingers.

Get on all fours, she did it as soon as she heard it. I took off my boxers and positioned my self. I rammed into her, making the bed moved along with her and me. I kept thrusting in and out of her, as hard as I could.

More, more Chessur. Harder, Faster! I thrust harder and fasters into her getting my dick completely inside of her. Oh yeees yes, Chessur!

One of my hands pulled on her hair while the other massaged one of her boobs and nipple. The bed kept moving with every thrust. She reached her climax and screamed my name until she finished her orgasm; I thrust a couple times more riding off mine, and then came out of her. I lied down and pulled her next to me then pulled the covers over us.

I love you Julie.

I love you too Chessur, I kissed her forehead various times while I rubbed small circles on her back. I heard her sigh in contentment three or four times before she fell asleep with her head on my chest. I started to think about what Hatter had told me earlier when I asked him about Julie.

~Flashback~

(Chessur/Hatter/_Alice)_

Why did you not tell me that you had a daughter!

Because I couldn't! If it were not important I wouldn't have done it, don't you think?

_He's right, _said an oh so familiar voice. I turned around and stared straight into her crystal blue eyes. She walked up to me and gave a hug, I could be mad, but I would never deny Alice a hug, so I hugged her back. _I missed your big bear hugs Chessur_.

Enough sucking up and explain why you kept this from me, she signaled for me to sit on the table, I took my usual seat, at the end of the table, opposite of Hatter.

The reason why we didn't tell you about the girls was because we wanted to protect them.

THE GIRLS! You mean you didn't just keep one daughter away from me! I shouted slamming my hands on the table.

Chessur…we had triplets…

TRIPLETS! YOU HAD TRIPLETS!

_Yes, we kept them away because we were afraid of what would happen to them in upper and wonderland. You see one of them is blind, _her eyes looked pained like it hurt her to talk about this. She looked up at me, her eyes full of guilt and tears waiting to spill._ She was only ten when it happened. She was with me in upper land and we took a shortcut through an alley where they were working on something with toxic waste. I was chasing her and- and- and… I should have thought better than to play around there…_

What exactly happened, Hatter? I asked him because Alice had thrown herself in his arms to cry.

A worker crashed in to the toxic waste when Alice chased her too close to the barrel and the toxic waste damaged her eyes, but because her eyes are form wonderland she was able to keep the color of her eyes, my eyes watered at how much they had gone through. I may be a man that doesn't show much emotion, but I care a lot for this couple, so I stood walked over to them and hugged Alice.

I'm very sorry, what about the third one?

_She's here too_, _we disguised her and she's been living amongst us for quite some time_.

When will I meet them?

_When you bring me back my daughter_, said both at the same time.

Okay, by noon tomorrow you will see your daughter again.

~Flashback ends~

I looked at the now awoken Julie and smiled. She looked out the window, frowned at the dark sky, and then looked back at me.

Did I fall asleep that long? I kissed her forehead, her eyes, her hands, and each one of her fingers.

Yes my love, she sighed when I hugged her closer to me.

I love you Chessur.

I love you too, Julie.

Your eyes are light blue again, what does that mean, Chessur? I kissed her lips lightly and cupped her face with one hand, to which she leaned into and closed her eyes.

It means love, beautiful. That's how I know that this is real. Also because now that your like me, your eyes change color when you're in love, and they are light green with baby blue, she smiled at me and kissed me until we had to stop to take a breath.

We never got those dresses Chessy. That lady will be mad, I chuckled at how she called Mirana.

Her name is Mirana The White Queen of Marmoreal, and she won't be mad, because we will get them tomorrow in the morning.

Okay, the door slammed open and I turned to see a red-eyed Hatter with a look that looked like he was going to kill someone.

Little did I know that someone would be me.

* * *

**Hey Hi Hello! I'm sooo sorry for taking so long, i explained before and just because of my taking long instead of ending it when Alice appears, I made it longer and added the love confesion and Lemon, so it it would be like a page longer than the one I made.**

**Reviews are like Lemons! (wink, wink)  
**

**Love:**

**_Monkey Writes_  
**


	6. Author's Note Update On Story!

**Hey Hi Hello! Millions of apologies to those who were reading this story! You're probably wondering what happened, let me spare you the excuses and get right to it. I started school and as you can see I tend to neglect and procrastinate! However this is a small update to just let you know that I WILL be finishing this story because I have more spare time on my hands now. Also I have some upcoming stories and small ideas that I hope you will like. I'm going to try and upload a chapter about once a week, sometimes by miracle or a special occasion two. Also if you have any ideas you would like to see in the story leave a comment or send it to my email:**

** MonkeyWrites(at sign)live(dot)com  
**

**I would definitely appreciate the help!**

**Remember ideas are like Hershey kisses! ^_~**

**Love:**

**_MonkeyWrites_**


	7. The Brawl

Chapter 6. The Brawl.

**Chessur's P.O.V.**

Fuck I'm in a world of pain, I watched as Hatter walked in slowly yet furiously towards where I was now standing.

Chessy who is this? Julie whispered in my ear, her voice stronger than mine, that's for sure.

He's a friend of mine. Julie dear go to the bathroom for a minute please, I begged her quietly, still looking Hatter dead in the eyes. She nodded at walked off slowly to the bathroom, I walked quietly behind her and locked the door from the outside.

Hatter! My dear ol' pal! Ho-

I was cut off by his hand. He had without my noticing grabbed my neck tightly, raising me up off the floor. His eyes were indeed furry red. The color which I was used to already. A normal wonderland resident would be terrified, but not me, I had been with this side of him far too many times to be scared, however his fingers seem to dig in sharply in my neck.

What. Were. The. Thinking? He asked slowly, taking a deep breath after each word. Give me a reason not to kill thine this very instant.

You can't kill me without hurting her feelings, I breathed out as best as I could. At the precise moment I closed my eyes, but was pulled back by small hands. Once I opened my eyes I saw as Julie had Hatter in the same grip he had me. When I looked closely his skin was turning pale white, whiter than usual if that was even possible. He could barely breath and the sky had turned the purple and blue shade of before, my white flowers had turned black and lifeless and slopped down on the floor.

I quickly walked over to her and stopped her from completely sucking the life out of him.

Julie my love, please let him go! She growled and looked at me before hesitantly letting him drop to the floor. She glared at him while holding on to me tightly. I watched as Hatter stood back up slowly and stared at his half human, half cat daughter. I could see the hurt in his now blue eyes.

Who is he? She whispered quietly in my ear, still staring at him.

Go get dressed in what you had. I'm taking you to the tailor, she looked at me as soon as she realized I wasn't going to answer her question. I looked down at her and smiled slightly, she nodded in response and disappeared, leaving a puff of smoke where she was.

I could still see some of Hatter's anger in his eyes. I got dressed in less than a second and motioned him to come to me with my index finger.

Without a second thought he took a chair and smashed it, keeping one of the now sharp arms.

Are you going to kill me Hatter? I gave him a wicked grin and laughed when he lunged at me. I jumped, my feet landing on his shoulders and using them as support to throw myself on the bed. I smiled at him from the bed where I now lay.

Hatter you can't kill me. I'm too fast! He didn't seem to like my cockiness for he threw a chair at me. Before it could hit me I vanished and appeared behind him, whispering in his ear.

Boo, he jumped back slightly and I laughed even harder. If you kill me she'll kill you. You've already seen what she's capable of Hatter.

Why did you do it Chessur! Why! Was it to annoy me? He asked shouting. I frowned at the questions.

You could have asked all that in just one you know…

Chessur this is not time for your ridiculous games! He shouted at my response.

Alrigh' alrigh', I did not such thing. I would never do something like this to annoy you, I answered honestly. And to be fair, I didn't know she was your daughter.

He sighed and nodded, but I could still see some of the fatherly hatred. Before we would say anything else on the subject Julie walked out of the bathroom, going straight into my arms. Hatter couldn't stand the sight, he walked out of the room, head low and not another word.

Okay, so now we have to work on something to make you look more human than cat, I told Julie as soon as he excited. She tilted her head sideways and looked back at her twitchy black and white striped tail.

How will we do that? She asked biting on her lip. I took her hand and sat her down on a pillow on the floor. I sat in front of her and stared into her gorgeous lightning green with crystal blue eyes that I loved. She smiled at me and I smiled back.

Do you have a happy place? I asked her quietly. She blinked a couple of times, taken aback by the question. She nodded slowly once in response.

At home, with my mother. She used to tell me stories about a place just like this one, however some things are different, but I'm positive its this place, I smiled at her response and crossed my legs, closing my eyes and taking deep breathes.

Think about it, go to your happy place, let all of those images take over your mind, and repeat to yourself, I am not a cat.

She did exactly what I told her and in 2 minutes her ears, tail, nails had disappeared. Her hair had turned back to black with turquoise bangs and had shrinked back to its regular size. Her eyes however had stayed the same.

Alrigh' now open your eyes, I told her smiling. She gasped in surprise and ran to the mirror.

How did you do that! Am I human again! She asked grinning. Once she noticed her wickedly huge grin and sharp K-9 teeth she stopped. Theyre only gone for now right?

Yes, I scratched the back of my head nervously. Sorry if I deceived you.

Not at all, but why did I have to do this?

We don't want the entire wonderland to know you were already in my bed, do we? I asked wrapping my hands around her from behind. She looked at me through the mirror and smirked.

I wouldn't mind. Let them know you're mine now, I laughed at her response and took her hand, transporting us to the Tailor's room.

Chessur my dear! Will you ever learn to use that pretty little door? He grinned at me then smiled wider once noticing Julie. Who do we have here?

Julie stared at him with daggers as he walked in circles around her, spinning his white cane in his hand.

**Julie's P.O.V.**

His skin was pale white, as were his clothes. A long white trench coat that reached the floor, white long pants that covered white rubber boots. In his hands was a glowing white cane, which he spun in circles whole his pitch black eyes stared me up in down as he walked in circles around me.

I didn't keep my eyes off of him for one second. He stopped in front of me and took my hand, kissing it.

Zeus, the tailor, at your service, madam. His grin was huge, and his eyes looked joyful and spirited. His expression was of a kid in a candy store. And who may this kind young woman be, Chessur?

That kinda ticked me off, I hated being talked about like I wasn't there. I tore my hand away from him and raised my chin slightly.

This lady can speak for herself. The name is Julie, and you sir have quite the way of greeting strangers into your life, I tilted my head slightly and smiled at him. His smile became wider at my reaction and he raised a hand up while he talked to Chessur.

What may I be a service to, your sire?

Like you don't know? Chessur responded, taping his nose. I need 30 dresses for all kinds of occasions, however I don't want them for the queen.

Of course you don't dear, he looked me up and down again. And sleeping gowns? Any other styled clothes?

Actually. Why don't I just show you what I want? I asked him, walking around and looking at all the white and sparkly white fabric. It seems as though you people only dress in white here…awful taste really.

I looked back at both men and smiled innocently at Zeus's reaction. I could see Chessur chuckling as well. Zeus composed himself and walked forward, motioning to a door with one hand, spinning his cane in the other.

I opened it and smiled at him.

Now we're talking. This is much, much better Zeus darling, I patted his cheek twice before walking in and feeling the lace, colorful, and soft different kinds of fabric.

Shall we measure you now madam? I looked back at his wicked grin and shook my head no.

I'm not letting your hands anywhere near me. Give it to Chessur, he did as I told him and I stepped on the podium as Chessur took my measurements and Zeus wrote them down.

You're a piece of work you know that right? He said smiling up at me. I laughed and nodded before answering.

You still haven't met half of me Chess my dear.

* * *

**Hey Hi Hello! Once again sorry for neglecting the story, but as you can see I am back on track and ready to finish this story and start brand new ones! ^ O ^ Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Also I wanted to say that I am really sorry if my writing skills aren't as good or regular as before, but because I didn't write for soo long I'm afraid my style isn't the same anymore.  
**

**Anyway you know the drill! Review Review Review!**

**Remember Reviews are like Lunatic Tailors!**

**Love:**

_**MonkeyWrites**_


End file.
